tanktasticfandomcom-20200213-history
History
Tanktastic has come a long way since its first release. There have been continuous changes over the past 3 years of the games release. Version 1.00 (Alpha) Released: 8 September 2012 The very first version of the first version game. * Game engine: Stonetrip Shiva3D. * 1 demo map. * 1 game mode. * 3 different types of tank. * An unlimited number of rooms lobbies. Version 1.07 (Alpha) Released: 3 November 2012 * 1 demo map * 2 game modes: single and team deathmatch * 3 different tanks * Damage and nicknames are displayed on tanks * Training * Table Statistics: Top Members playroom. * Password reset * The lobby shows the number of players online * Experimental chat in the lobby * Minor bug fixes Version 1.13 (Alpha) Released: 9 January 2013 Size: 23.84mb * Fixed bugs with distortions and hang textures during folding-unfolding of the game; * Fixed inability to re-enter the game after disconnection; * Fixed texture bridges; * To complete the application, you can press the system key "Back" on the Android OS; * Chinese and Japanese; * Autobalance. You can not go to a team where 2 players more than the enemy. Also, automatic transfer players to another team; * Messages displayed in the chat, the total tape notifications. The tape is stuck to the top of the screen; * Remote debugger for more rapid detection of bugs. Version 1.15 (Alpha) Released: 31 January 2013 (16 Feb 2013) Size: 25.0mb What's New in Tanktastic v1.15 (alpha) * A demo map. :* A game mode. :* 3 different tanks. :* Unlimited number of rooms for the game. :* Unimaginable fun. Version 1.16 (Alpha) Released: 10 June 2013 Size: 49.22mb What's New in Tanktastic v1.16 (alpha) * Engine updated to Unity 4. * 2 battle levels: Military and DemoMap. * Deathmatch and team deathmatch modes. * Participate in messaging with other gamers in text chat. * Achievements and leaderboards with Heyzap social network. * 24 different tanks. * Dedicated server for unlimited number of battlefield arenas. * Application has arm 6 (ARMv6) and arm7 (ARMv7) support. * In-game help for newbies. Planned features: :* Lots of battle tank models to choose from. :* Hundreds of different tank parts to buy(recon modules, artillery guns, cannons, howitzers and other weapons). :* Workshop to customize your weapon of destruction. :* Medals :* Voice to talk with your mates. :* More game modes(Capture the Flag, Assault). :* Lots of huge detailed maps for furious battles. :* Up to 16 players in each battle. :* Excellent graphics and sound effects. :* iOS and Windows Phone 7 support. Version 1.17 (Alpha) Released: 21 September 2013 Size: 48.8mb What's New in Tanktastic v1.17 (alpha) :* 9 new tanks. :* New OilField map. :* New game mode: Capture The Flag. :* Rounds. :* Premium Accounts. :* Armor zones. :* Clans and clan chat. :* Silver coins. :* Ranks. :* Antiflood system and moderation. :* Bugfixes and optimizations. Version 1.18 (Alpha) Released: 02 January 2014 Size: What's New in Tanktastic v1.18 (alpha) :* 2 new maps: Forest and City. :* 14 new tanks. :* Upgrades. :* Camouflages. :* Different armament. :* Artillery. :* Auto Cannons. :* IR Smoke. :* Updated tank control. :* Updated environment graphics. :* Updated tanks graphics. :* Updated game balance. :* Gamepads support. :* Regional chats. :* Bugfixes and optimizations. Version 1.19 Released: 18 February 2014 Size: What's New in Tanktastic v1.19: :* 8 new tanks. :* New winter map. :* Day time and night time battles. :* Night vision and thermal vision devices. :* Destructible environment. :* Rocket needs to lock target now. :* Italian, Polish, Portuguese, Turkish and Vietnamese localisations. :* Bug fixes. Version 1.20 Released: 09 July 2014 Size: What's New in Tanktastic v1.20 :* 20 new vehicles :* Clans now have treasury and can be expanded for more players :* Ratings :* Daily bonus for regular players :* Separate tank's modules can be damaged in battle. Tanks can be fired up also by shooting into the engine :* 2 new maps :* Aircrafts and helicopters :* AA-tanks are added to confront the aviation :* Voice chat is available for all players :* Performance was greatly optimized Version 1.21 Released: 16 September 2014 Size: 221.2mb What's New in Tanktastic v1.21 :* Tankers! Download the latest update now and get back into the action! :* 5 new tanks: ARL 44, Type 82, Type 89, Supersherman, Jaguar :* 11 camouflages :* New map “Village” :* 11 new camouflage patterns :* New aviation: Su-7 and A4M Skyhawk :* New battle ranks :* Map revenue is now varied on the type of the map :* Optimized tank balance and smokescreen :* Bug fixes: radio, first aid kit Version 1.22 Released: 19 October 2014 Size: 236mb What's New in Tanktastic v1.22 * Private messages :* New map: Alabino :* New game mode: Control Points :* Return of old style first person camera view :* Slow devices now can change resolution in settings (Android only) :* 1.22 contains some patches that fix bugs from 1.21. Version 2.0 Released: 28 November 2016 Size: ~500mb What's New in Tanktastic v2.0 (Preliminary Info) 1. Upgraded game engine to Unity 5 with multi-core support 2. New vehicle physics * Now tanks will go as tanks, new unity technologies implemented by the developers of the game, so now we can enjoy accurate physics! * Hydro-pneumatic suspension, new effects upon firing and discarding ammunition cartridges, as well as management of wheeled combat vehicles; all of this is shown in the historical references in the VK. * Improved ballistics. 3. Upgraded Visuals and sound effects * New sounds, Diesel, gas turbine engine, petrol engine, realistic interior and exterior sound effects, as well as other new sounds. * The first two points in the video to the official group of VK. * Completely redone bullet animations, realistic exhaust, realistic smoke effects and explosion effects. * Updated textures. * Improved performance and LOD (distance rendering). 4. Network Protocol ''' * Crashes between tanks will be more realistic. '''5. New Map * WildWest 5. Re-balanced Vehicles * Type-10 tank is now more balanced. 7. New Vehicles added! At least 50 new tanks planned! USA: * LT M41 Walker Bulldog * BMP M2 Bradley * ACS M44 * ACS M56 Scorpion * BMTV M1128 Stryker * M103 * T92 Light Tank Britain: * ST FV4104 Charioteer * FV510 Warrior German: * Panzer II (WWII League Only) * Panzer III * Panzer IV (WWII League Only) * Panther * Tiger I * King Tiger (WWII League Only) * Maus (WWII League Only) * PUMA IFV * ZSU Gepard * MBT VT1 (aka Leopard 3) * PzH 2000 Israel: * MAR-290 MLRS France: * AMX-50B * ACS AMX-13 F3 AM * BMTV AMX-10RC * ERC-90 China: * Type 62 * Type 83 SPH * Type 83 MLRS * PLZ-05 Japan: * Type 74 SPH Pakistan: * MBT-2000 (Al-Khalid) Sweden: * MBT STRV 103 * Grkpbv 90120 USSR: * BT-2 (WWII League Only) * BT-7 (WWII League Only) * T-28 (WWII League Only) * KV-1 * IS-1 (WWII League Only) * IS-7 * ASC-S 2S14 Sting * ISA (WWII League Only) (May actually be IS-1) * ASU-57 * BMP-1 * 2S1 * 2S23 * 2S3 * 2S31 * BTR-4 * IT-1 * ZSU-57-2 * 9P139 Russia: * T-14 Armata Aviation: * Su-17 8. Single Player mode and Offline * New bots and AI have been added for offline playability. However earnings of xp and silver will not be added to you main online account. * Training mode. * Guest profile, no need to log in and it can be linked to a social media account instead of Gamecenter/Google Play. * Player statistics (damage dealt, damage received, kills, deaths, etc.) * Silver earnings will be based off damage dealt instead of kills. 9. New GUI and Garage * Completely redone interface. * Bird's-eye view style artillery interface. * CRT scan lines and vignette effects in first person mode. 10. The "auto team balance" option will also be returning when creating games. 11. The ability to remove upgrades from vehicles. 12. 75+ new camos Version 2.0.1 * Fixed: The list of rooms has been fixed. When entering the online lobby, the list will no longer load the rooms one by one. * Fixed: The list of camouflages has been fixed. When selecting a camouflage from one of the three last categories, the list will no longer visually break down. * Fixed: The moderator star has been fixed. When a moderator writes a message that contains of three or more lines, the star will no longer be stretched. * Fixed: The tank's shadow in the garage has been removed, as this did not show up on some devices. * Fixed: The M26 Pershing in the training has been fixed. The tracks are no longer too close to each other. * Fixed: OilField's spawn locations for repair kits have been fixed. * Fixed: Two spawn locations are relocated in Industrial and City. * Fixed: Some physical building models (some houses in DemoMap and some tanks in OilField) have been fixed. * Improved: The sorting system of the room list has been improved. Rooms will now be listed randomly, but accessible rooms (rooms which are not full, rooms with same level as the player) will be listed at the top, while inaccessible rooms (rooms which are full, rooms which do not have same level as the player) will be listed at the bottom. * Improved: When equipping a tank in the workshop, the progress will now be shown in the panel, not the stats. * Improved: The rotatability technology has been changed. * Improved: Some optimizations have been made for Military and DemoMap to ensure that nothing is disrupted. * Improved: More spawn locations for repair kits have been added in almost every map, especially in Alabino. * Improved: The lock button is now saved as a tower configuration. When you enable or disable it, the setting will always be returned when joining a match. Version 2.0.2 * Fixed: The localization of upgrade points has been fixed. * Fixed: The upgrade points’ synchronization has been fixed. Now upgrade points are synchronized when you exit to the main menu. * Fixed: A bug with the reconnection to the lobby has been fixed. * Fixed: Problems with upgrading of modules have been fixed. * Fixed: In-app purchases will no longer be transferred to the guest account. * Fixed: The layouts in the training have been fixed. * Fixed: Problems with inactive aircraft have been fixed. * Fixed: The penetration has been fixed. * Fixed: Inactive players and those who have not chosen a team will now be kicked out of the room. * Fixed: The possibility to drive through some hangars in Winter has been fixed. * Improved: The volume of the enemy’s shots has been reduced. * Improved: The sound’s sharpness of module damages has been reduced. * Improved: The ammunition APDS has been slightly nerfed. * Improved: The ammunition ATM has been balanced. * Improved: The auto team balance system has been improved. * Improved: The gameplay boost acceleration has been improved. * Improved: The damage caused when firing on spawn locations with artillery has been reduced. * Improved: The basic income and team awards have been increased. Version 2.1 * Fixed: The aircraft has been fixed. Helicopters and jets will now show up when players pick up aircraft boxes. * Added: Push-notifications for ongoing events, weekly discounts and more. * Added: Christmas theme and music in the garage. * Added: Discounts on a random tanks every for 24 hours. * Other: Improvements and bug fixes. Version 2.1.1 * Fixed: The issue with the upgrade point system has been fixed; gold will no more be deprived from the user's account. * Improved: The performance has been improved. * Added: Two new camouflages have been added. * Others: Improvements and bug fixes. Version 2.2.0 - 2.2.1 * Fixed: Invisible objects have been removed from the maps. Objects which could not be seen, but which prevented tanks from moving forward, will no longer be a problem. * Fixed: The spawn effects which caused the tank’s turret to make a 180° or 360° rotate have been fixed. * Fixed: A bug which prevented tanks from causing damage to aircraft has been fixed. * Fixed: A problem which did not kick a player out of rooms when connecting to same account using a different device has been fixed. * Fixed: Damage to kinetic projectiles did not fall off at a distance * Fixed: A bug which caused incorrect amounts of upgrade points has been fixed. * Fixed: A bug which reset some details in guest profiles has been fixed. * Fixed: A bug which canceled the re-check procedure for unprocessed payments has been fixed. * Fixed: A problem with the search of online players has been fixed. * Fixed: A bug which, sometimes, caused no damage to tanks by bombs from aircraft has been fixed. * Fixed: A bug which caused zero values in the match counter when joining a room has been fixed. * Fixed: The rank requirement of joining clans has been fixed. * Fixed: Damage to the garage interface when connecting to the Lobby at the moment of the included photo-mode from the list of available tanks has been fixed. * Fixed: Zones of button presses when changing their size in the settings have been corrected. * Fixed: A bug which caused a trembling turret has been fixed. * Fixed: A bug with the aiming button in the training mode has been fixed. * Fixed: Some bugs with some spawn objects have been fixed. Some examples are shells and effects. * Fixed: Possible issues with respawn of objects, in the list of players, with the chassis animation and the downloading of camouflages have been fixed. * Fixed: The smoke focus has been corrected. * Fixed: The final round in game mode "Capture the Flag" in online matches has been fixed in accordance to the final round in game mode "Capture the Flag" in offline matches. * Fixed: The color of the medic kits in map "Village" has been fixed. * Fixed: The sound of the engine of the tank when joining rooms has been fixed. * Fixed: Bombs by aircraft which, sometimes, did not explode have been fixed. * Fixed: The invulnerably message has been removed from the training mode. * Fixed: Black stripes on medic kits have been removed. * Fixed: Burning engine has been disabled after the tank has been destroyed. * Fixed: The breaking interface in the photo-mode has been fixed. * Improved: The accuracy has been decreased with 10%. * Improved: ATMs’ aiming range has been increased with 30%. * Improved: The management of wheeled tanks has been improved. * Improved: The texture compression has been optimized. * Improved: The sound effects have been optimized. * Improved: The chassis animation has been improved. * Improved: Some few improvements have been made to the result structure in the end of a match. One example is the position of the winners of a match in the winner category. * Improved: The layer of smoke rendering has been changed. * Improved: The physics of spawned tanks have been improved in accordance with the correct physics. * Improved: A new shell called "Mine" has been implemented. * Improved: Damage by ramming other tanks has been implemented. * Improved: The shell "APDS" has been slightly nerfed. * Improved: The Google Plus button has been removed from the interface. * Improved: Tanks which are no longer new and which are labeled as new tanks have been removed. * Improved: When players enter a wrong password to their accounts for first time, they will get an invitation to reset their password. In previous versions, this invitation appeared after the third time. * Improved: The effects, explosion, tanks’ tracks and dirt being some of the few examples, have been optimized. * Improved: The smoke sound has been reworked. * Improved: The camera will now shake when the damage is caused to the tank. * Improved: These tank models have been improved: AMX-13, M109, M42 Duster, M48 Patton, M551 Sheridan, MBT-70, T-62, T-72, Type 10, M1A2 Abrams, C1 Ariete, T-34-85, Leopard 1, Spahpanzer SP I.C, Magach, AMX-30, T-90, Black Eagle, T-64, Grkpbv 90120, M44, M50 Ontos, 2S25 Sprut-SD, Type 83 MLRS, Flakpanzer Gepard, K1, ASU-85, FV101 Scorpion, K9 Thunder, Arjun, AMX-32, IS-4, Leopard 2, BMPT Terminator, T-80, Challenger 1, PT-76 * Improved: The texture of many tanks has been slightly changed. * Improved: The location of exhaust of many tanks have been changed. * Improved: A sound for ricocheting has been implemented. * Improved: A new warning feature has been implemented to inform players that ATMs will be launched. * Improved: The target capture time has been increased from 2 to 5 seconds. * Improved: The range of artillery fire has been improved. Now different artillery tanks have different fire range. * Improved: The effects of an exploding tank while driving have been improved. Those effects will now appear behind the tank. * Improved: The effect of a tank collision with other tanks and buildings has been improved. * Improved: Restriction of the angles for artillery has been added. * Improved: The game’s different effects have been optimized. * Improved: The effects of the tank explosion have been changed. * Improved: The map has been improved so to improve the effectiveness. The open map can now be closed by clicking anywhere around it. * Improved: The visual cross at shot has been removed. * Improved: The amount of shells for shells that can be fired only once in a long time frame, like the ATM, will no longer be shown. * Improved: The volume of the sound in the tank has been reduced. * Improved: The correctness of hits of shells at calculated points has been increased. * Improved: The camera has been corrected considering approaching of walls and other objects. * Improved: The camera behavior near objects has been improved. * Improved: The animation of the bonus when the tank is destroyed has been improved. * Improved: The sound when capturing a target has been improved. * Improved: The protection of the smoke recharging has been increased. * Improved: The volume of effects in first person mode has been decreased. * Improved: The volume of effects in a distance has been decreased. * Improved: Scatter parameters have been adjusted. * Improved: The color of exhaust has been changed. * Improved: The distance measurement method has been changed. * Improved: The parameters for collision with objects and arrival in water have been adjusted. * Improved: The spread of shells has been redesigned. * Improved: Some of the physics have been updated. * Improved: The behavior of the tank when turning around has been changed. * Improved: The correctness of collisions and close maneuvers between tanks has been improved. * Improved: The drift mechanism for light tanks has been increased. * Improved: The behavior of tanks on the slopes has been changed. * Improved: The behavior of tanks which deal damage to other tanks and engines has been changed. * Improved: Map "Jungle" has been completely reworked. * Improved: Obstacles in map "Military" have been implemented. * Improved: Objects on barrels in map "Winter" are now destructible. * Improved: The spawn locations and flag bases have been corrected in these maps: "Forest", "Industrial", "Military", "OilField", "Village", "Wild West" and "Winter". * Improved: The entrance to the mountains in the different maps have been blocked. * Improved: Map "Winter" has been optimized. * Improved: The chassis-controllers have been optimized. * Others: Improvements, changes and bug fixes. Version 2.3 * Fixed: A bug that caused invisible objects in different maps has been fixed. Objects which could not be seen, but which prevented tanks from moving forward, will no longer be a problem. * Fixed: The deviation circle when changing zoom values in first person mode has been corrected. * Improved: 42 tanks have been rebalanced: - T-14 Armata - Type-60 - AMX-13 - AMX-30 - AMX-32 - AMX-40 - M26 Pershing - Zhalo-S - Strv 74 - M42 Duster - ZSU-57-2 Sparka - T95 - IS-3 - IS-4 - IS-7 - T-54 - AMX-50 - VT-1 - Strv 103 - IT-1 - FV102 Striker - Raketenjagdpanzer 2 - 2S23 Nona-SVK - 2S31 Vena - AMX-56 - Black Eagle - Zulfiqar - TR-85 Bizonul - Al-khalid - T-72 - T92 - Type 59 - Type 62 - Type 74 - M-270 MLRS - TOS-1A - 9P139 Grad-1 - M60 Patton - T-62 - Challenger 1 - Magach * Improved: T-14 Armata’s stock level has been reduced to 74. * Improved: The camera control algorithm has been changed. * Improved: The camera’s movement speed when changing camera modes has been increased. * Improved: The amount of time required to capture a target using ATGMs has been reduced from 5 seconds to 3.5 seconds. * Improved: The minimum distance for capturing a target using ATGMs has been reduced from 70 metres to 50 metres. * Improved: The angle of capturing a target using ATGMs in first person mode has been increased by 15%. * Improved: The amount of gold required for tanks, module upgrades and camouflages has been reduced by 5%. * Improved: The amount of silver required for tanks, module upgrades and camouflages has been reduced by 15%. * Improved: The amount of gold required for garage extensions has been reduced: the minimum requirement has been reduced by 25% (from 20 gold to 15 gold) and the maximum requirement has been reduced by 50% (from 200 gold to 100 gold). * Improved: The spawn frequency of air support and repair kits has been reduced by 20%. * Improved: The mine damage has been doubled. * Improved: Map "City" has been optimized and re-made. * Improved: The dynamics for tank acceleration has been increased. * Added: A push-notification system for sales and offers has been implemented. * Added: An option with the ability to reverse the tank has been implemented to the settings. * Added: An option with the ability to choose whether to use 1 or 2 as standard zoom value when zooming in first person mode has been implemented to the settings. * Added: A warning window when closing the statistics window has been implemented. * Added: A new map called "Arena" has been implemented. * Added: Five new tanks have been implemented: - Pereh (page will be created soon) - Molot Object 490A - Abrams M1A2 Tusk II - T-90MS (page will be created soon) - PL-01